Why Did I Fall In Love With You?
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Yunho dan Changmin adalah duo penyanyi terkenal bernama Dong Bang Shin Ki. Jaejoong adalah 'pembantu' di dorm mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling tidak menyukai karena Jaejoong berpikir bahwa Yunho sangat menyebalkan, begitupun sebaliknya. YunJae, Yoosu, Slight MinJae
1. Prologue

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Cast: ****DBSK**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Type: Genderswitch**

**Genre: ****Romance**

**Rate: PG**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

**Prolog**

"Hh!", desah seorang yeoja usia 30 tahun, dengan gaya busana modis nan ringkas namun tetap elegan. Bahasa tubuhnya terlihat meyakinkan meskipun ada kesedihan yang menggantung di matanya.

"Kau tahu sudah memecat berapa pembantu dalam 3 bulan ini, Jung Yunho?", tanya yeoja itu setengah putus asa kepada seorang namja yang berpenampilan nyaris sempurna di depannya. Sempurna? Ayolah! Wajah tampan, otot yang tertempa dengan latihan disiplin, dibalut kaos putih berkerah dari merek fashion ternama. Celana jins abu dan ikat pinggang hitam membentuk perpaduan yang pas. Ditambah sepatu hitam sporty dan jam tangan rolex limited edition. Sebagai pelengkap sebuah topi putih menutupi sebagian wajahnya, memberi kesan miterius. Membuat namja itu semakin menarik, bagi para yeoja yang melirik.

"Tidak! Bukankah Nuna sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku tidak punya waktu untuk dibuang-buang?", yang ditanya balas bertanya dengan arogan.

"Apa kau lupa dengan siapa kau bicara, Jung Yunho?", yeoja itu masih berusaha menata emosinya.

"Baiklah! Jika kau lupa biar aku mengingatkanmu. Aku KIM JUNSU!", ujarnya dengan penekanan yang begitu kentara.

"Produser pertama albumku, managerku selama lima tahun terakhir, orang yang memegang keuanganku, yang merancang semua jadwalku. Yang menjadikanku seperti sekarang ini! Penyanyi terkenal di Asia, banyak uang, selebritis papan atas Korea. Itu kan yang ingin kau katakan, Junsu Nuna?", Yunho memotong kalimat Junsu dengan datar dan persis seperti apa yang akan dikatakan Junsu. Kemudian ia bangkit tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Junsu. Atau meminum mocachinonya seteguk saja.

"Jung Yunho!", panggil Junsu kalap, melihat artis yang hampir lima tahun ini ditanganinya itu berlalu begitu saja. Namun, jangankan mengindahkan panggilan Junsu. Justru langkah kaki namja tampan itu semakin mantap meninggalkan restoran mewah dengan dominan kayu sebagai interiornya.

"Hh!", mendesah lagi.

"Ke mana perginya Jung Yunho yang dulu. Jung Yunho yang tersenyum manis, lalu sambil malu-malu masuk ke kantorku menyerahkan sebuah kaset murahan berisi 3 lagu demo. Berduet dengan Changmin, akhirnya mereka menjadi duo terkenal di Asia.", kenangnya dalam diam. Jika ada yang kini begitu ia rindukan itu adalah sifat Yunho yang seperti dulu.

"Jigeum-eun goengjanghi eorowohaeyo...", Junsu menarik nafas untuk menenangkan kembali hatinya.

"Rasanya baru kemarin.", ucapnya lemah. Matanya mengambangkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Memperhatikan jalanan Seoul yang semakin padat. Meneguk capuchinonya sekali lagi. Dan beranjak menuju kasir kemudian.

END PROLOG


	2. どんな言葉で

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Cast: ****DBSK**

**Pair: Yunho x Jaejoong**

**Type: Genderswitch**

**Genre: ****Romance**

**Rate: PG**

**Length: 2 of ?**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

-oO-どんな言葉で-Oo-

Jaejoong POV

Aisshh, bisa-bisanya bangun terlambat di hari pertama bekerja? Kau benar- benar pabo Kim Jaejoong! Aku mengumpat sambil berlari mengejar bus. Untungnya bisa naik juga. Ini hari pertamaku bekerja sambilan sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di apartment seorang penyanyi ternama. Sambilan? Pekerjaan pembantu rumah tangga mungkin terdengar asing untuk dijadikan pekerjaan sambilan. Dan percaya atau tidak pekerjaan ini kudapat dari manager si artis sendiri.

Tentu terdengar aneh tapi saat ini aku masih berstatus mahasiswi di Seoul University. Sebenarnya aku berasal dari Busan. Orangtuaku bukan orang kaya, karena itu biaya hidup sehari-hari di Seoul yang tidak termasuk beasiswa terhitung mahal untukku. Jadi aku harus bisa mencarinya sendiri. Lagipula memalukan rasanya jika harus bergantung pada orangtuaku. Kuliah di Seoul kan berkat kengototanku! Masa harus bergantung pada orangtuaku yang hanya guru di desa kecil.

Aku ingin tahu, siapa artis yang nanti apartmentnya akan kubersihkan? Junsu Unnie sudah memperingatkanku bahwa orang ini mungkin bukan orang yang menyenangkan. Dia sudah memecat tujuh belas orang pembantu dalam waktu tiga bulan! Mmmm... rekor seperti itu bisa masuk guiness book of record nggak ya?

Setahuku mereka dipecat hanya karena kesalahan-kesalahan kecil. Seperti masakan yang keasinan, strikaan yang kurang rapi, teh yang kelebihan gula, noda yang masih tertinggal di baju... Yah, pokoknya kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang sebenarnya masih bisa ditolerir.

Nah! Itu dia Seoul Residence! Semoga aku tidak dipecat sebelum bekerja... Kata Junsu Unni pembantu yang paling cepat dipecat adalah dalam waktu dua belas jam. Aku tidak berniat untuk mengalahkan rekor itu, apalagi pekerjaan ini sangat menggiurkan. Dengan gaji empat kali lipat dari gajiku bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan restoran. Sedangkan di sini aku hanya perlu datang pagi-pagi sekali, menyiapkan sarapan dan sedikit beres-beres. Sekitar jam delapan kurang, mungkin aku sudah bisa berangkat ke kampus. Dan lalu aku harus datang lagi kemari pukul empat sore. Untuk menyiapkan makan malam, membereskan berbagai pekerjaan rumah tangga, dan setelah beres aku bisa pulang sekitar jam sembilan malam. Baik! Ayo berjuang KIM JAEJOONG! Fighting!

*end Jaejoong POV*

Junsu POV

Kemana gadis itu sih? Ini tinggal lima menit lagi dari waktu perjanjian... rasa-rasanya aku sudah memperingatkan gadis itu untuk tidak datang terlambat. Jung Yunho sudah melirikku tajam puluhan kali. Dia tidak pernah suka jika disuruh menunggu seperti ini. Keringat dingin keluar... aku sudah janji padanya bahwa jika aku tidak bisa membawa pembantu baru yang ia sukai, ia tidak ingin menyanyi lagi. Itu bukan ancaman main-main, dan tidak juga bisa ditangani dengan main–main. Dan gadis itu sudah membuatku cemas bukan main.

Hah! aku tahu harusnya aku mengambil pembantu dari agen penyalur yang sudah terpercaya. Bukan gadis yang menarik simpatiku seperti Kim Jaejoong... Hah! aku benar-benar Pabo!

"Junsu Noona, mana pembantu terbaikmu itu? Nyaris terlambat seperti ini? Apa yeoja seperti ini yang terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan untuk mengurus apartmentku, hah?".

Aku tidak menjawab kalimat tanyanya yang begitu menyebalkan. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah obsesi untuk menampar wajah arogan itu. Hah... seandainya aku lupa kalau wajah itu sudah diasuransi sebesar $ satu juta. Sudah habis kau Jung Yunho! Aisssh, kenapa waktu itu aku sendiri yang mendaftarkannya? Dasar pabo!

*Jaejoong POV*

Empat menit lima belas detik lagi!", Ya Tuhan! Apa kau tidak bisa membuat lift ini bergerak lebih cepat!", doaku dengan gumaman pelan namun mengancam. Aku benar- benar merasa tercekik sedari tadi. Junsu Unni sudah meneleponku lima kali sejak aku keluar dari pintu pagar rumah kontrakanku. Dan sudah ada sepuluh SMS masuk sejak aku sampai di Loby sampai sebelum masuk lift. Mungkin kalau sinyal handphone bisa masuk lift... sudah ada sepuluh SMS lagi darinya.

"Junsu Unni, tunggu sebentar lagi aku pasti datang.", aku berbicara sendiri sekarang. Aisssh! rasanya nyaris gila. Lantai 15,16,17,18,19,.. artis macam apa sih yang tinggal di lantai paling atas gedung tertinggi kelima di Korea?! Aku memaki calon majikan baruku dalam hati!

Akhirnya... pintu lift terbuka. Tinggal mencari pintu paling ujung dengan tulisan F95 di pintunya. Aigoo, tinggal satu menit dua puluh tiga detik lagi... Larilah lebih cepat sedikit, kaki! Kau ini letoy sekali Kim Jaejoong! Aku terus memaki diriku untuk memecut semangat. Aku benar-benar kelelahan sebenarnya. Aku sudah berlari dari rumahku sampai halte bus sekitar seratus meter. Dan berlari lagi dari halte bus ke Seoul Residence sekitar lima puluh meter. Dan aku hanya sarapan sekotak susu yang kubeli sambil berlari tadi... aissshhh... belum apa-apa majikan baruku ini sudah menyiksaku!

Nah! Ini dia! Satu menit tiga detik lagi... Kutekan bel pintu...

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Sembari menunggu pintu dibuka. Sedikit merapikan penampilanku yang kacau bukan main. Kulirik jam tangan hadiah dari mantan kekasihku, empat puluh enam detik lagi... Mengapa begitu lama untuk membuka pintu saja? Aku berkacak pinggang, memelototi pintu, menjulurkan lidahku, dan mengeluarkan mimik terjelek yang aku punya…

"Hei! majikan baru! Kau sudah membuatku berlari ratusan meter agar tidak terlambat, tapi membuka pintu saja begitu lama!", aku pasti sudah gila sekarang, berbicara sendiri ke arah pintu.

Klik… suara pintu terbuka tiba–tiba. Dan raut wajah heran seorang namja tampan membuatku salah tingkah.

_Jaej__oo__ng pabo! Kenapa mengeluarkan mimik aneh seperti tadi di saat seperti ini! Bikin malu bangsa dan negara aja_!, aku mengumpati diriku sendiri dalam hati. Sementara itu mata namja itu begitu lekat memperhatikanku.

Jadi ini majikan baruku? Jung Yunho? Tampan juga!

"Annyeong haseyo!", ucapku sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan. Dia masih terpaku dengan mimik wajah yang sama dengan saat pertama melihatku tadi. Dia mulai meneliti penampilanku dari atas ke bawah.

"Eh, he... annyeong haseyo... Kim Jaejoong imnida. Pembantu baru di sini. Saya sudah direkomendasikan oleh Kim Junsu...", aku memperkenalkan diri dengan takut-takut.

"Apa kau suka film horor?", tanya namja itu datar.

"Eh? Mwo? Horor? ani, saya lebih suka drama komedi. Memangnya kenapa? mau mengajak saya menonton film?", tanyaku balik dengan heran. Baik sekali majikan baruku ini...

"Ani, hanya saja wajahmu tadi lebih menakutkan dari hantu-hantu Korea yang biasa kulihat di film horor. Dan melihat keterlambatanmu yang membuat Junsu Noona tegang kupikir kau juga menyukai ketegangan?", katanya datar sambil berlalu masuk begitu saja.

Mwo? Lebih menakutkan dari hantu di film horor katanya? Baik, aku akui mungkin wajah putihku sedikit pucat hari ini karena belum sarapan dan rambut hitam panjangku yang tergerai juga sedikit acak-acakan, dan walaupun hari ini bajuku putih-putih aku masih menapak di tanah! Aaaisssh, dasar payah! Kalau akhirnya buruk begini tidak akan sudi kupuji dia tadi! Dia belum tahu saja kalau dulu waktu SMA semua namja yang ada di kelasku itu menyukaiku.

Aku masih diam di depan pintu sambil mengutuki namja itu. Rasanya aku sudah kehilangan semangat untuk bekerja di sini. Heh! Dasar! kalau tidak tampan sudah kupukul wajahnya tadi dengan sepatu ketsku.

"Jaejoong-ah cepat masuklah!", suara Junsu Unni memanggilku. Andwae! Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Junsu Unni.

"Ne", sahutku.

End Jaejung POV

*Junsu POV*

Tepat satu menit lagi, bel pintu berbunyi. Aku menarik nafas lega.

"Akhirnya sampai juga gadis itu.", aku menatap Yunho dan sepertinya dia tahu apa maksudku.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menyuruhku untuk membukakan pintu untuk yeoja yang tidak profesional ini?", tanya namja tampan itu dengan raut wajah kesal yang begitu kentara di wajahnya.

"Absolutely yes…", jawabku dengan tampang memohon kepadanya.

"Ayolah! Lagipula kau tuan rumahnya kan?", kataku lagi berusaha meyakinkan. Sebenarnya alasannya cuma satu! aku malas untuk bangkit dan membukakan pintu. Posisi dudukku udah enak nih! Hehe…

"Hah!", keluhnya sambil bangkit menuju pintu.

Yee! Bisa juga menyuruh-nyuruh namja angkuh itu, ini harus dirayakan. Bisa membuat Jung Yunho yang agung mau membukakan pintu untuk calon pembantu barunya. Wah! Ini keajaiban namanya!

Aku tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi di depan pintu tadi. Tapi Yunho masuk lebih dulu, sedang Jaejoong masih di luar! Aku mencium ada yang tidak beres. Aku menatap Yunho . Bertanya ada apa? tanpa kata-kata. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu sambil berjalan santai menuju sofa tempat dia duduk tadi. Aissshhh, percuma saja menyuruh Yunho kalau hasilnya seperti ini!

Aku mematikan stopwatch. Jung Yunho yang sedikit gila (entah memang sudah gila?), menyuruhku untuk menghitung mundur waktu perjanjian sejak dua puluh empat jam yang lalu. Dia bilang, ia ingin tahu apa pembantu barunya bisa tepat waktu atau tidak?! Sisa lima belas detik saat kumatikan stopwatch itu. Lalu aku pergi menuju pintu.

"Jaejoong-ah cepat masuklah!", panggilku saat kutemukan dia bengong dengan wajah seperti habis disiram lilin panas. Merah padam.

"Ne", sahutnya.

Saat dia masuk aku mendekati telinganya dan berbisik.

"Taruhan! Pasti dia sudah melancarkan keahliannya, iya kan?", tanyaku geli melihat tampang kesal di wajah putih bersih Jaejoong.

Ia balik berbisik, "Jika yang Unni maksud itu mengolok-olok orang? Kita tidak usah bertaruh, Unni sudah menang!", jawabnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang merah alami. Aku menahan tawa melihat ekspresinya, tawa maklum. Reaksi standart orang-orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu Jung Yunho tanpa topeng selebriti baik hatinya.

"Kau boleh melakukan apa saja untuk membalasnya. Asal ingat! Jangan pernah lukai wajahnya", peringatku.

"Waeyo?", tanyanya.

"Pokoknya jangan! Kau akan berterima kasih padaku karena sudah memperingatkan! Tujuh orang anti-fans sudah masuk penjara karena berusaha melukai wajahnya", kataku sambil memasuki ruangan yang tadi kupakai menunggu Jaejoong. Semantara itu Jung Yunho memandangi kami dengan pandangan mendakwa. Seperti berkata "Aku tahu kalian baru saja membicarakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku".

Aku membuka perbincangan.

"Jaejoong, aku yakin kau sudah mengenal namja tampan ini kan?", kataku sedikit menjilat.

"Ne, Jung Yunho! Anggota dari duo sukses Dong Bang Shin Ki, aktor ternama, namja yang dijuluki King of Seoul, model termahal versi majalah Asian Idol tahun 2008 dan 2009, iya kan?", ucapnya dengan intonasi sinis. Untung tadi aku sudah mengSMSkan profil Yunho. aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Jung Yunho yang terkenal ini. Dia benar-benar bukan anak gaul Seoul.

"Dan Yunho? Apa aku harus memperkenalkan yeoja cantik ini lagi?", godaku. Godaan yang jelas percuma karena kalimat Jung Yunho berikutnya tidak kalah sinis dengan kalimat Jaejoong barusan.

"Kim Jaejoong, gadis cerdas penerima beasiswa Universitas Seoul, pernah menjadi pengantar susu dan koran untuk menutupi biaya hidup, pelayan toko dan restoran, terakhir akan menjadi pembantu di apartmentku, tinggi 175 cm, berat 50 kg, anak kedua dari lima bersaudara yang lahir dari pasangan guru miskin di sebuah desa kecil di Busan, bersahabat dengan...".

"Cukup Jung Yunho!", suara Jaejoong menghentikan kalimat Yunho yang tanpa jeda, dengan intonasi dan kesan wajah yang merendahkan.

"Wow, Jaejoong tenanglah... Yunho kau tidak perlu sedetail itu kan?", kataku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Noona, sebenarnya di mana kau menemukan yeoja ini?". Yunho bertanya sambil lalu.

"Itu rahasia!", kataku sambil tersenyum pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hufh! baiklah, aku tidak peduli di mana Junsu Noona menemukanmu", katanya datar seakan dia tidak benar-benar menginginkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Yang aku pedulikan, hanya bagaimana kinerjamu nanti. Pertama, aku tidak suka keterlambatan, ketidak disiplinan, kecerobohan, dan aku tidak suka wajah film horormu yang seperti tadi. Kedua, datanglah lima belas menit, bukan lima belas detik sebelum bekerja! ok?!", kata Yunho sambil mengangkat stopwatch yang masih menunjukkan angka lima belas detik. Aku memeriksa reaksi Jaejoong. Benar saja, wajahnya sudah tidak karuan menahan marah.

"Kau menghitung mundur waktu perjanjian?", tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya. Aku mengambil peran wasit sebelum hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Sudahlah... Yunho! kau ke bawah duluan. Tunggu aku di mobil! Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Dan juga telepon Changmin, katakan bahwa mungkin kita akan terlambat ke lokasi pemotretan", kataku mengusir Yunho secara tidak langsung. Bagusnya Namja itu menurut dan pergi begitu saja. Tinggal menenangkan Jaejoong yang seperti ingin sekali mencakar wajah Yunho.

"Sabar Jae...", kataku sambil beranjak ke dapur mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Jaejoong.

"Sabar? Sabar itu hanya untuk orang yang punya sopan santun. Bukan pada namja sombong macam dia!", telunjuk Jaejoong mengarah ke pintu depan, tempat Yunho baru saja pergi.

"Bagaimanapun juga dia itu majikan barumu. Wajar kalau ia ingin tahu kau tepat waktu atau tidak. Bersikap tenanglah sedikit dalam menghadapinya", ucapku membujuk sambil memberikan air putih untuknya.

"Ayo! biar kuberitahu apa saja yang harus kau kerjakan di sini", lumayan kursus singkat sebelum ada peralatan yang kacau di apartment ini. Changmin yang jenius itu sering membelikan barang-barang elektronik yang terhitung canggih untuk apartment Hyungnya ini. Kadang-kadang jika barang-barang itu rusak, Yunho hanya tinggal menyuruh Changmin datang dan peralatan yang rusak itu justru jadi lebih bagus dari pada saat baru dibeli. Dan jika ada barang yang rusak oleh pelayan barunya ini... Jung Yunho bisa mengamuk nanti (singa... kali, mengamuk).

End Junsu POV

Yunho POV

Baik, ini sudah delapan menit lewat tiga puluh empat detik. Ke mana perginya Junsu Noona? Lama sekali dia dengan yeoja aneh itu? Atau jangan-jangan yeoja cantik itu benar-benar hantu lagi. dan sekarang dia sudah menculik Junsu Noona. Hmmm... khayalanku tingkat tinggi juga ternyata! Tunggu sebentar! Apa tadi aku bilang cantik? Iya dia memang cukup cantik. Aissshhh! Kau ini kenapa Jung Yunho?

Sembilan menit sebelas detik. Aku mengambil HPku, produk Samsung terbaru. Aku dan Changmin baru menyelesaikan iklannya dua hari yang lalu di pinggir kota Seoul. Tempat yang indah tapi kami datang ke sana hanya untuk bekerja, benar-benar tidak ada jeda. Orang-orang di agensi sepertinya ingin melihatku mati kelelahan. Hah... kutekan tombol yes saat menemukan nomor kontak Changmin.

"Yeobsaeyo!", suara di seberang menjawab.

"Changmin! Sekarang kau di mana?"

"Perjalanan menuju lokasi pemotretan. Di sini benar-benar macet! Hyung di mana?"

"Masih di apartmentku. Noona baru saja memperkenalkan pembantu baruku. Dia masih bersamanya di atas. Dan aku sudah menunggunya selama sepuluh menit dua detik", aku berhenti bicara. Ada suara tawa Changmin di ujung telepon. Aku tidak tahu apa yang lucu.

"Hyung, haruskah kau menghitung waktu sampai sedetail itu?", tanyanya diselingi tawa.

"Kau lupa pesan Noonamu? Waktu itu hidupmu! Kau tahu?!", nada suaraku sedikit meninggi.

"Iya... iya... ampun Hyung jangan marah begitu", masih ada sedikit sisa tawa saat ia bicara, dan aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang lucu, dan sekarang sudah sebelas menit empat detik aku menunggu Junsu Noona.

"Oh iya, Hyung! Apa pelayan barumu cantik? Kudengar dari Junsu Noona dia masih mahasiswi. Pasti masih muda dan cantik, ne?".

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik pada wanita, Minnie?"

"Mwo? Hyung! Aku ini laki-laki normal nan gagah perkasa! Masa Hyung meragukannya sih?", suara tersindir. Kali ini giliranku yang mentertawakan Changmin. Menjahili magnaeku ini memang menyenangkan. Obat pelepas stres yang sangat manjur. Dan lebih baik dari semua, obat ini gratis! Haha...

"Hyungnim... aku serius aku ini normal. Coba kau tonton di drama seri terbaruku. Sekarang aku sudah bisa adegan ciuman, Hyung!", Changmin masih merasa terancam kelelakiannya.

_Adegan ciuman aja bangga_... batinku. Aku ingat saat dia shooting drama itu, aku sedang berada di Jepang untuk menyelesaikan sebuah film pendek. Saat aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya shooting, aku mendapat telepon darinya yang berbicara dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, belum sempat bicara ke inti persoalan, telepon itu mati tiba-tiba. Aku sampai meminta break, selama setengah jam takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Dan... tepat setengah jam kemudian dia meneleponku. Semua orang begitu ingin tahu apa yang begitu penting dari telepon ratusan mil itu... ternyata hanya ada satu kalimat yang ingin diucapkan Changmin padaku: "Hyung! Aku Ciuman!". Gubrak! Dasar magnae!

"Ne, tapi setelah itu kau tidak bisa makan seharian kan? Ah, lupakan saja. Yeoja itu aneh, wajahnya lebih menakutkan daripada hantu di film horor yang waktu itu membuatmu menjerit-jerit. Sampai-sampai orang mengira kita sedang latihan menyanyi Mirotic di tengah malam. hahaha", aku tertawa lepas mengingat kejadian itu. Changmin yang tinggi besar badannya itu sampai tidak bisa tidur selama tiga malam setelah menonton film itu.

"Oh, Come on Hyung, jangan mengungkit masalah itu lagi, aku sekarang sudah dewasa. Tidak seperti itu lagi. Sekarang Hyung sudah bisa mengandalkanku", ucap Changmin tulus.

Aku tahu, aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu. Saat aku merasa tidak ingin menyanyi lagi, kau ada dan memberiku semangat untuk bertahan.

"Ne, kalau begitu jika kau sampai duluan di lokasi katakan mungkin aku dan Junsu Noona akan terlambat sampai. Ok?", pintaku.

"Arasseo!".

Aku tutup sambungan telepon itu. Lima belas menit sebelas detik.

_Junsu Noona__..__. jika kau tidak muncul dalam __empat puluh sembilan__ detik lagi__,__k__au ada dalam bahaya._ Ancamku dalam hati.

End Yunho POV

~TBC~


	3. テアゲロ

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Cast: ****DBSK**

**Pair: Yunho x Jaejoong**

**Type: Genderswitch**

**Genre: ****Romance**

**Rate: PG**

**Length: 3 of ?**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

-oO-テアゲロ-Oo-

Jaejoong POV

Aku terengah–engah. Berlari seperti dikejar makhluk hibrida perpaduan antara gozila, anaconda, kingkong dan Spongebob (oh... come on Jaejoong, kenapa di antara monster-monster itu jadi ada Spongebob?) yang mencoba menerkamku. Tapi, bukan bayangan makhluk itu yang ada di kepalaku. Dan tidak! Mana mungkin ada makhluk macam itu di jalanan kota Seoul? Mau tahu bayangan apa yang membuatku berlari sampai napasku rasanya hampir putus? Jung YUNHO! Dalam bayanganku namja itu punya 2 tanduk merah yang menyala dan ada trisula berapi di tangannya. Dan yang paling aku takutkan adalah apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Kau dipecat!". Aisssh... benar-benar alamat buruk untuk hidupku. 

Ini baru hampir jam 5 pagi. Dan jam masuk kerjaku adalah jam 5 lebih 15 menit. Dan ini baru seperempat jalan dari halte bus menuju Seoul Residence yang masih sekitar 50 meter lagi. Seharusnya ada juri olimpiade yang melihatku berlari... pasti aku sudah mendapatkan medali emas!

25 meter lagi. Dan aku sudah bisa membayangkan wajah marah Yunho dengan satu tambahan cula di tengah keningnya. Kali ini aku benar-benar butuh keajaiban agar tidak dipecat dari pekerjaan yang sudah kugeluti selama 3 bulan terakhir. 3 bulan dan Jung Yunho belum pernah berkata akan memecatku. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan rela rekorku hancur hanya karena 1 kali keterlambatan... Hwaiting!

Aisssh... tapi aku benar-benar butuh keajaiban! Sekarang sudah jam 5 lewat 4 menit. Dan aku baru memasuki kawasan taman luas nan hijaunya SEOUL Residence. Biasanya aku memuji taman indah di kepadatan kota Seoul ini. Tapi kali ini aku mengutukinya, kakiku rasanya hampir patah untuk melewatinya. Mana bus yang kunaiki pakai acara kempes ban segala. Sekarang paru-paruku rasanya yang hampir kempes karena harus berlari lebih jauh dari tempat busku mogok tadi. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan pagi ini.

Akhirnya sampai di loby. Lift? Mana lift? Rasanya kemarin pulang masih ada di sini? Kok hilang? Oh iya, belok kanan bukan kiri! Dasar pabo! Sempat-sempatnya salah arah! Aisssh... jam 5 lebih 10 menit... rasanya seperti de javu... Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar butuh keajaiban! mungkin Spiderman bisa menarik lift ini lebih cepat dengan jaringnya? atau Superman bisa mengangkat lift ini sambil terbang supaya cepat sampai di atas? yah... atau Junsu Unni... atau Yoochun Oppa? Atau siapa saja! Tolong aku... sekarang sudah jam 5 lebih 13 menit... atau namja itu? Apa jika dia ada sekarang dia bisa membantuku?

Aisssh... sudah lupakan dia, Jaejoong! Dia yang sudah membuat hidupmu berantakan! Kau tidak akan perlu bekerja dengan Yunho (yang menyebalkan!) kalau kau tidak dipecat dari restoran mahal itu. Dan itu semua penyebabnya namja itu! Dan jam tanganku yang sudah disamakan waktunya dengan semua jam yang ada di apartment Yunho sekarang menujuk angka 5 lebih 15 menit! dan lift terbuka. Ya Tuhan... aku mohon beri aku keajaiban... jangan sampai aku dipecat... Tunggu? Apa aku tadi berdoa? Sejak kapan aku jadi religius begini? Ah... whatever...

Pintu apartment! Aisssh... jam 5 lebih 16 menit! Baik Jung Yunho... aku pasrah mau kau apakan...

"Jung Yunho! Sebenarnya apa maumu hah? Aku menunggu di sini semalaman. Dan kau sama sekali tidak menyentuhku!", suara bentakan, perempuan, jelas bukan Yunho.

"Kau yang mengajakku ke apartmentmu tapi kau hanya tidur tanpa sedikitpun mendekatiku! Dan ini bukan sekali, 2 kali, setiap kali aku kemari selalu begini! Kalau begini terus... Kita PUTUS!", kemarahan itu berakhir dengan bantingan pintu saat dibuka. Aku menyingkir ke samping . Mmm... tunggu, bukannya itu anggota girlband yang terkenal itu? Apa ya namanya? Tapi bukannya 2 pekan yang lalu pacarnya Yunho kan aktris lawan mainnya di film? Ahhh… sudahlah…

Aku masuk perlahan. Dan Jung Yunho berdiri di depan pintu dengan sorot mata mengancam. Aku menutup pintu pelan, "Mian…", ucapku takut. Dia mendekat selangkah, 2 langkah, 3 langkah... sampai aku tersudut ke dinding. Jantungku berdetak tidak sesuai dengan ritme yang benar. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku. Apa-apaan namja ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak punya ide yang lebih baik selain menutup mata dan menunggu... aku menunggu... dan menunggu...

Tidak terjadi apa-apa? Saat aku membuka mata aku hanya melihat Jung Yunho mengangsurkan selembar saputangan...

"Mwo? Untuk apa?", tanyaku. Dia mendengus kesal. Lalu mendekat lagi ke arahku... dan mengelap keringatku! Kyaaa! Jadi dia dari tadi hanya mau melakukan itu?

"Keringatmu banyak sekali? Kau berlari dari halte bus lagi ya?", ucapnya tanpa ekspresi sambil mengelap bulir-bulir keringat di keningku. Aisssh.. apa yang ada di pikiran namja ini sih?

"Gwaenchanna... biar aku sediri saja…", kataku sambil merebut saputangannya.

"Kau tahu kan aku benci bau keringat. Lain kali kau harus datang dengan rapi dan jangan berbau seperti kaus kaki olahragawan, ok?!", memangnya aku sebau itu ya? Sampai dia menutup hidung segala?

"Cepat bersihkan pecahan vas bunga itu! Dan panggil aku saat sarapan sudah siap! jika belum jangan ganggu aku kecuali itu sangat darurat ok? Ah, iya satu lagi... jika nanti ada wartawan yang ke sini menanyaimu macam-macam, katakan kau tidak tahu apa-apa, paham?", perintahnya panjang dan datar tidak ada wajah sedih sehabis putus cinta. Dasar Playboy!

Tapi aku mengangguk saja. Hal yang membuatku takjub bukan kalimat perintahnya yang panjang dan tanpa emosi itu. Namun... Jung Yunho sama sekali tidak membahas keterlambatanku! Terima kasih Tuhan... kau benar-benar baik ternyata... ke mana saja aku selama ini tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu? Meskipun aku berharap keajaiban itu berupa ibu peri yang membelaku atau jam pasir yang bisa menghentikan waktu... pertengkaran sepasang kekasih di pagi buta... mmm boleh juga! Tuhan, Kau keren! Hehehe... Baik, sekarang waktunya bekerja, Kim Jaejoong!

End Jaejung POV

*Yoochun POV*

"Jadi dia sudah putus lagi dengan pacar barunya? Wah... dia benar-benar 'King of Seoul', pejantan di antara para selebriti yeoja Korea! Aku playboy kampus ini masih harus belajar banyak dari dia", ini rutinitas baruku. Mendengarkan cerita menarik tentang majikan adik kelasku yang cantik ini. Kim Jaejoong.

"Ampun deh! Oppaku ini benar-benar kacau! Bakat playboy aja dipiara...", komentarnya sambil menepuk pundakku keras.

Bukkk!

"Aaaw!", ini yeoja cantik-cantik tenaganya boleh juga.

"Jaejoong-ah, nepuk sih nepuk... tapi nggak usah pake tenaga dalam kaleee...", protesku. Dan sama sekali nggak digubris.

"Eh, kamu bilang dia setiap malam bawa pacar-pacarnya ke apartmentnya, kan? Kamu tahu nggak kira-kira mereka ngapain aja?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Ternyata Oppaku ini penggemar gosip juga ya?", dia malah balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kamu tahu kan kalau pacar-pacarku itu banyak yang penggemar Jung yunho? Ya mau nggak mau aku harus tahu dong! Supaya nyambung kalau ngobrol sama mereka?", aku beralasan.

"Ah Oppa, alasan! Oppa sama pacar-pacar Oppa tuh pacaran apa arisan sih? Sampai pake ngerumpi yang beginian segala! Tahu ah... memangnya aku nungguin mereka semalaman apa? Nggak ada kerjaaan banget sih! Paling-paling juga sampai mereka beres makan malam.", Jaejoong menjawab asal, lalu meneguk jus jeruknya. Ya Tuhan... Makhluk yang kau ciptakan ini kenapa selalu terlihat cantik saat melakukan apapun? Kalau begini aku jadi berharap kalau akulah mulut botol itu.

"Hya! Yoochun Oppa! Kenapa bengong begitu melihatku minum jus jeruk? Baru pertama kali lihat jus jeruk ya? Ah... aku tahu Oppa juga mau ini ya?", tanyanya dengan wajah meledek sambil mengangkat botol jus jeruknya dengan bangga. Oh, Come on! Jaejoong-ah bukan cuma kamu di dunia ini yang bisa beli jus jeruk, sombongnya nggak usah hiperbolis kayak gitu deh.

Mmm... tapi bentar! Kalau aku pura-pura ngemis seteguk jus jeruk punya dia... berarti aku bisa minum bekas bibir Jaejoong! Yap.. kau jenius Park Yoochun!

"Jaejoong-ah... mau donk! Jus jeruknya dikiiiit aja! Haus nih... ayolah Jaejoong–ah kan baik, cantik, pinter, imut, rajin menabung, narsis, galak-…".

"Oppa! Kalau muji tuh yang konsisten donk! Jangan narsis sama galaknya dibawa-bawa... Oppa niat nggak sih mau minta?", katanya memotong kalimatku.

"Of course! Dongsaengku...", ucapku manja. Dia menyodorkan botol itu. Aku sudah bisa merasakan kelezatan jus jeruk plus bekas bibir Jaejoong. 5 cm lagi...

"enak aja! Beli sana sendiri!", kata Jejoong tiba-tiba sambil menarik botol itu menjauh.

"Jaejoong-ah... awas kau ya!", teriakku sambil mengejarnya hingga lorong-lorong kampus, cukup jauh dari taman kampus yang ada di utara gedung. Jaejoong, sejak bekerja kepada Jung Yunho, jadi berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Aisssh... Aku tidak bisa mengejar atlet yang tiap hari latihannya ngejar bus.

"Sial! Gagal lagi!", umpatku saat Jaejoong masuk ke kelas Nyonya Hong sambil memeletkan lidahnya meledekku. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke kelas itu karena itu bukan termasuk mata kuliahku.

Gagal lagi, seperti hampir 2 setengah tahun ini aku gagal merebut hatinya. Tapi anehnya selama 3 tahun lebih ini para yeoja yang ada di kampus ini mudah sekali jatuh hati padaku. Dari mulai seangkatan, adik kelas, kakak kelas, sampai para dosen yeojapun begitu Jaejoong, dia kasus spesial yang tidak bisa ditangani sembarangan.

Aku masuk kelas Yoo Noona. Sebenarnya dosenku ini sudah cukup berumur, tapi dia memintaku memanggilnya begitu. Duduk di kursi paling belakang, penjelasan dosenku lewat begitu saja. Cuma Kim Jaejoong yang ada di dalam otakku. Aku ingat saat pertama kali diperkenalkan dengannya oleh sahabatku, Siwon. Aku langsung merasa dia gadis yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku.

Tapi, sehari kemudian Siwon bercerita bahwa dia baru saja berhasil menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai pacarnya. Game over untuk semua rencana dan impian yang kubangun dalam bayangan imajinerku. Dan jadilah aku, hanya bisa gigit jari melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

Dan kemudian malaikat penyelamatku datang. Ibunya Siwon menjadi malaikat peniup sangsakala untuk akhir hubungan mereka berdua. Beliau tidak pernah setuju dengan ide hubungan lintas kelas sosial semacam ini. Satu-satunya dosa besar Jaejoong adalah dia anak orang miskin, itu saja, dan Siwon akhirnya harus pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Ia meneruskan sekolahnya ke Amerika.

Jujur, bukan aku tidak sedih hubungan mereka kandas dengan cara melankolis dramatis seperti itu (ya! Yoochun, kok jadi kayak genre film sih?). Sampai-sampai Jaejoong melepaskan pekerjaannya di restoran untuk mepertahankan hubungan yang akhirnya putus itu.

"Yoochun-ah…", panggil dosenku lembut.

"Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat hari ini dan melamun terus dari awal penjelasan", katanya khawatir. Kalau ada murid lain yang ketahuan bengong seperti aku ini dijamin kalau tidak spidol, ya penghapus papan tulis yang melayang. Aku benar-benar beruntung.

"Gwaenchanna... aku tidak sakit. Hanya sedikit banyak pikiran... mian sudah membuat anda khawatir... gumawo", ucapku sopan dengan mimik wajah yang dilemas-lemaskan supaya terlihat sakit tapi berpura-pura kuat.

"Tapi... Yoochun-ah, kau benar-benar terlihat pucat", kata dosenku itu cemas.

"Saya tidak mungkin melewatkan mata kuliah, Noona. Bukan hanya materinya yang amat berharga, tapi juga anda yang menyampaikannya... amat berharga untuk saya", kataku sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang dilesu-lesukan.

"Oooh... Yoochun-ah, itu hal termanis yang pernah aku dengar…", kena sudah dosenku ini! Aku bisa menangkap raut wajah iri di wajah para yeoja dan wajah muak para namja. Aku tidak peduli!

Sisa kelas itu kupakai dengan memutar ulang semua kenanganku antara Jaejung, Siwon dan aku.

*End Yuchun POV*

*Flashback*

Author POV

"Yoochun... bisakah kau jaga Jaegiaku? Aku mohon jaga dia baik-baik selama aku tidak ada di sampingnya", Siwon sedang mengucapkan pesan-pesan terakhirnya sebelum berangkat menuju negeri paman Sam.

"Tenang saja... aku pasti menjaganya dengan baik!", Yoochun menjawab dengan semangat. Bagaimana tidak? Yeoja yang diidam-idamkannya sekarang sudah tidak lagi punya urusan cinta dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Tunggu dulu! Selama kau tidak ada disini? Apa kau akan kembali suatu hari nanti?", Yoochun tidak bertanya dengan penuh harap, seperti selayaknya seorang sahabat mengharapkan sahabatnya yang pergi agar cepat kembali. Dia bertanya dengan nada cemas, kecemasan akan terjalinnya kembali hubungan yang paling ia kutuki di dunia.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu, aku akan bisa kembali atau tidak?", katanya lesu.

"Jadi aku mohon berjanjilah untuk menjaga Jaejoong, untukku, ya?", Siwon mengatakan itu sambil memeluk Yoochun yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat yang paling berharga yang pernah ia miliki. Karena memang hanya persahabatan itu yang ia punya.

_Y__a... __S__iwon__,__ pergilah selamanya dan jangan kembali lagi_, usir Yoochun dalam hati.

Sepasang mata Siwon tidak lepas memandang ke arah pintu masuk.

"Yoochun-ah... apa Jaegiaku benar-benar tidak akan datang?", tanya Siwon berharap Jaegianya muncul dari sana dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Tapi, jangan harap Jaejoong datang. Siwon akan pergi ke Amerika saja dia tak tahu! Bagaimana mau datang, kalau Yoochun yang diminta Siwon untuk memberitahukan keberangkatannya saja terus menghindari bertemu Jaejoong selama 5 hari terakhir. Siwon tidak bisa bertemu Jaejoong karena ke mana-mana dia diikuti pengawal yang terus menerus melaporkan kegiatannya pada ummanya... Dan harapan terakhir tinggal Yoochun...

"Dia tidak bisa... hari ini dia ada tes. Jadi, dia tidak akan datang...", bohong Yoochun sambil menghindari tatapan mata Siwon yang begitu memelas. Yoochun sudah berpikir saatnya berhenti untuk menjadi Tuan baik hati. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Jaejoong soal pengawal Siwon, soal semua perangkat komunikasi Siwon yang disita Ummanya, soal kepergian Siwon dan tentang segala soal yang bisa membuat Jaejoong memaafkan Siwon yang terus menghindar saat bertemu dia, Siwon yang tidak menjawab teleponnya, Siwon yang tidak mengelike statusnya, pokonya Yoochun akan membantu Ummanya Siwon dalam upaya pemisahan mereka. Symbiosis mutualisme lah intinya.

"Kalau begitu bisa titip ini? Tolong berikan pada Jaegiaku ya?", sepucuk surat sudah berpindah dari tangan Siwon ke tangan Yoochun. Lebih tepatnya Yoochun dipaksa Siwon untuk menggenggamnya.

"Baiklah…", Yoochun menerima surat itu dengan keraguan menggelayuti hatinya.

3 hari kemudian...

"Mwo? Amerika ?", Jaejoong kaget bukan main saat menemui Yoochun yang sudah berhari-hari ini seperti tidak mengenalinya, tidak menyapa dan tidak ada kata-kata gombal yang biasanya memenuhi inbox HP milik Jaejoong. Yoochun baru saja memberitahunya ke mana perginya Siwon yang sudah menghilang sekitar sepekan ini dari kampus, lebih tepatnya dari kehidupan Jaejoong.

Ya, Jaejoong tahu kalau Siwon tidak bisa menentang kehendak ibunya.

"Tapi kenapa hanya begini saja akhirnya? Setelah 2 tahun lebih?", Jaejoong bergumam sambil terduduk lemas di sofa rumah Yoochun. Setelah Jaejoong lebih memilih kehilangan pekerjaan daripada kehilangan Siwon? setelah ia rela ditampar ibunya Siwon?

"Waeyo, Wonnie seperti sama sekali tidak perduli perasaanku? Waeyo, dia tidak memberitahuku kalau dia akan pergi? Waeyo, dia tidak meneleponku? Waeyo, dia tidak mengirim pesan ke inbox facebookku atau menulis kata-kata perpisahan di wall atau mention? Atau mengirim surat lewat merpati pos? Atau lakukan sesuatu... apalah! Hah!", Jaejoong bertanya-tanpa memerlukan jawaban, karena sejak awal dia tahu hubungannya terlalu rapuh untuk dipertahankan. Hanya titik demi titik air mata yang menjawab segala tanya.

Yoochun hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaejoong yang menangis di pundaknya.

"Aku ikut sedih, Jaejoong-ah...", Cuma itu yang terucap dari mulut Yoochun. Dia masih tidak bisa memberitahukan alasan-alasan Siwon menjauh dari Jaejoong. Surat milik Siwonpun masih teronggok di laci kamar Yoochun. Tidak berani ia buka, atau ia baca, atau ia sobek, atau ia buang, atau ia bakar, atau diberikan pada jaejung -itu jelas tidak mungkin- karena dengan tidak memberitahu Jaejoong tentang semua alasan Siwon, ia berharap ia bisa mendapatkan hati Jaejung. Tanpa sedikitpun gangguan dari Siwon. Bahkan dari sekedar kenangan tentang Siwon.

"Ya Tuhan, aku jahat sekali...", begitu ucap Yoochun saat rasa bersalahnya memuncak.

"Tapi bukankah cinta itu buta...?", begitu bela Yoochun pada rasa bersalahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah? kapan datang?", suara Umma Yoochun tiba-tiba mengagetkan Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Jaejoong sesegera mungkin menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, Yoochun duduk agak menjauh sambil menenangkan rasa bersalah yang merajai hatinya.

"Ahjumma, bagaiman kabarnya? Saya bawakan sedikit masakan saya untuk makan malam nanti... disimpan di mana ya?", Jaejoong benar-benar kuat, wajahnya sudah berubah berseri-seri lagi saat berbicara dengan Ummanya Yoochun.

"Kau benar-benar baik Jaejoong-ah... Ahjumma baik-baik saja... Yoochun, ada tamu bukannya di kasih minum atau apa? Masa meja tamu kosong begitu? Itu bukan kebiasaan keluarga Park membiarkan meja tamu kosong begitu.!", omel ibunya Yoochun pada Yoochun sambil tidak berhenti tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Ahjumma... saya hanya mampir... sebentar saja. Saya pikir tadi Ahjumma sedang tidur, saya dengar Ahjumma diopname lagi?"

"Hanya sedikit kecapekan, tidak apa... Chunnie... cepat sana ambilkan teh dan beberapa kue!", perintah Nyonya yang masih terlihat enerjik itu, walaupun wajahnya memang terlihat pucat.

Yoochun beranjak ke dapur. Biasanya ia sering merutuk jika Ummanya datang saat ia berduaan dengan Jaejoong tapi kali ini ia berterima kasih. Karena dengan begitu Jaejoong tak akan mengungkit dulu soal Siwon untuk sementara waktu. Karena jika terus menerus melihat Jaejoong menangis ia akan memberikan juga surat itu. Dan Yoochun selamanya tidak akan rela...

"Hufh", desah Yoochun.

End Flashback

~End Author POV~

Junsu POV

"Hufh, ada lagi?", keluhku saat baru menyelesaikan satu telepon, HP Samsung Corbyku itu sudah berdering lagi.

"Annyeong haseyo... oh... apa kabar wartawan Lee?", basa-basi dimulai, ini sudah telepon yang kesekian kali hari ini.

Semua telepon ini berdering hanya untuk menanyakan satu orang, JUNG YUNHO! Kau benar-benar dalam masalah kali ini! Sudah mencampakkan seorang penyanyi ternama. sekarang kau sudah merasa hebat, hah? Sekarang artis itu ingin keluar dari K Entertainment, agensi tempatku bekerja. Dia mengatakan bahwa alasannya keluar adalah karena Jung Yunho. Dan hebohlah semua infotainment dibuatnya.

"Tidak, hubungan spesial di antara mereka itu hanya mengada-ada. Mereka tidak punya hubungan berbau romance sebelumnya setahu saya.", ucapku semeyakinkan mungkin.

Kau benar-benar cari mati Jung Yunho! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu. Pakai acara tidak muncul di konferensi pers segala! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini! Seharian ini aku hanya punya 2 pekerjaan. Menjawab semua pertanyaan soal gosip itu dan apa lagi kalau bukan mengutuki artisku itu?

"Iya, kami mohon maaf... karena Yunho tiba-tiba tidak enak badan jadi dia tidak bisa hadir.", suaraku kubuat sedikit memelas sekarang. Beres. ini sudah skandal kelima yang ia ciptakan selama setahun belakangan ini. Aktris, presenter, model, penyanyi, sampai atletpun ada yang dipacarinya. Sekarang giliran Blackbeeryku yang berbunyi.

"Annyeong haseyo!", ucapku berusaha menahan kesal.

"Mwo? Rumah sakit? Cedera? Baik... baik... saya ke sana secepat mungkin... di rumah sakit mana?", kali ini apa lagi Yunho? Kau benar-benar tidak mengizinkan hidupku tenang sedetik saja?

"Oh Ne... Gomawo…", sambungan telepon terputus. Kuputar setir mobilku menuju rumah sakit. Dan melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Sampai. Aku parkir secepat mungkin. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi Jung Yunho. Berlari saat memasuki loby rumah sakit. Aku langsung menyerbu seorang yeoja yang berada di meja resepsionis.

"Permisi, maaf suster! Apa ada pasien bernama Jung Yunho? Mungkin baru masuk sekitar setengah jam yang lalu?", tanyaku dengan nada panik yang begitu kental.

"Oh... tuan Jung? Masih ada di unit gawat darurat. Dari sini lurus saja lalu belok kiri...", ucap suster itu sambil tersenyum tenang. Sepertinya ia senang karena Jung yunho yang terkenal ada di tempat dia bekerja sekarang. Aku melirik majalah yang ada di sebelah komputer data pasien. Benar saja! Covernya Yunho dan Changmin. Suster-suster, anda senang, saya yang sial!

"Gomawo…", kataku tanpa basa basi lagi. Sambil berjalan dengan tergesa aku melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang berbau obat. Aku benci rumah sakit. Aku tidak begitu fokus ke jalan sampai hampir menabrak beberapa kali.

Bruk!

Kan kejadian juga. Aku menabrak seorang namja sampai aku sendiri terjatuh.

"Mian", kataku sambil lalu dan meneruskan langkahku tanpa melihat jelas wajah namja itu. Tapi kemudian setelah agak jauh namja itu terdengar memanggilku. Aku menoleh sedikit sambil terus berjalan. Dia menyusulku, tapi tertahan tempat tidur seorang pasien yang sepertinya hendak dipindahkan.

"Maaf... Noona!", panggilnya.

Bukannya aku tidak mendengar. Tapi aku merasa sekarang yang paling penting adalah melihat kondisi Jung Yunho dulu. Walau dia menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja ia artis andalanku.

"Yunho…!", panggilku agak kencang sampai semua orang yang sedang sibuk di ruangan gawat darurat itu menengok. Dan menatapku tajam sebagai peringatan.

"Noona ternyata kau masih mau datang?", katanya sambil terbaring lemah di atas sebuah ranjang. Intonasinya datar, seperti biasa.

"Mwo? Maksudmu? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Aku ini masih menagermu, tahu! Walaupun hobimu itu membuat masalah. Tetap saja aku yang bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi apa-apa atas kamu!", omelku. Tidak peduli sedang terluka, Jung Yunho tetap saja membuatku darah tinggi.

Dia tersenyum lemah.

"Ani... Noona... aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, mian sudah membuatmu cemas", ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis... senyuman yang sudah lama tidak kulihat menghiasi wajah Yunho.

"Dan gomawo... Noona …", katanya lagi. Kalau begini aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah memiliki niat jahat tadi padanya.

"Hahhh... Ne, sudah, lupakan saja... yang penting kau masih bisa tersenyum begitu, aku sudah tenang...", kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Oh iya! Dan mana lagi dokternya? Kau ini kenapa sih bisa sampai terluka begini? Haduh... mana sebentar lagi kalian akan release album di Jepang! Kau ini latihan dance kan? Bukan akrobat sirkus? Atau jangan-jangan kau latihan naik sepeda roda satu, lagi? Atau jangan bilang kamu masih berusaha mengajari anjingmu itu dance? Terakhir kali kau lakukan itu, anjingmu menggigit kakimu kan? Apa kau sudah lupa?", tanyaku beruntun dengan nada cemas yang masih terasa.

"Junsu Noona! Kalau bertanya pelan sedikit... tidak lihat orang sedang sakit masih saja cerewet! mana suara Noona kayak teriakan lumba-lumba, lagi...", Yunho menatapku dengan wajah memelas.

"Hya! Memangnya aku cerewat selama ini gara-gara siapa coba?", tanyaku sambil menjitak kepalanya.

"Aaawww!", salah sendiri kenapa mengataiku cerewet.

"Ah... ne, mian. Tadi aku sedikit kurang hati-hati saat ada gerakan melompat, lantainya licin... dan aku tidak sengaja tersenggol seorang penari latar... Dan beginilah hasilnya!", Yunho berucap sambil membuka selimutnya, memamerkan kakinya yang menjadi terlihat besar karena dibalut perban.

"Hmmm... sepertinya cukup parah?", ucapku sambil meneliti perban itu.

"Hah! Ya sudah lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati, ne? Dan... siapa nama penari latar yang menyenggolmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Waeyo? Kenapa memangnya? Aku tidak apa-apa... aku kira kita tidak perlu memecat atau memberinya peringatan. Dia penari yang baik, dan lagi dia hanya mendapat uang dari menari ini, lalu akupun sudah lama mengenalinya, aku mohon jangan pecat dia...", ujarnya dengan nada pengharapan.

"Siapa juga yang mau memecatnya? Aku hanya ingin tahu apa dia terluka juga atau tidak? Itu saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas, Yunho-yah!", ucapku meyakinkannya sambil tersenyum. Dia berucap senang,

"Gomawo...".

Yunho... yunho... walau kelakuanmu setahun belakangan ini berubah begitu menyebalkan... hatimu tetap sama seperti yang pernah menarik empatiku 5 tahun yang lalu. Begitu lembut dan sangat peka. Hah...

End Junsu POV

TBC


	4. 果てない空

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Cast: ****DBSK**

**Pair: Yunho x Jaejoong**

**Type: Genderswitch**

**Genre: ****Romance**

**Rate: PG**

**Length: 4 of ?**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

-oO-果てない空-Oo-

~Jaejoong POV~

"Itu hasil rontgent jung Yunho?", tanyaku dengan keheranan yang begitu kentara.

"Ne, tentu saja! Kamu pikir hasil rontgent siapa lagi?", Junsu Unni menjawab dengan keheranan yang lebih pekat lagi karena pertanyaanku.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit kaget, ternyata jung Yunho kalau kulit dan dagingnya dilepas dia tulang juga! Aku pikir di dalam tubuh namja sombong itu ada emasnya, makannya angkuhnya nggak ketulungan... (ah... ayolah Jaejoong! Kau kan mahasiswi kedokteran, mana mungkin ada tulang manusia dilapisi emas?).

"Kakinya patah cukup parah... kata dokter ia harus istirahat selama kurang lebih 6 bulan, lebih bagus lagi 1 tahun untuk pemulihan yang sempurna…", jelas Junsu Unni tanpa kutanya.

"Harus dipasangi pen ya?" tanyaku.

"ne", jawab Junsu Unni.

"Kapan akan dioperasi?", tanyaku lagi.

"Besok, kata rekananku yang pernah dioperasi pemasangan pen... operasi pemasangannya tidak akan sesakit operasi pengeluarannya. Aisssh~ Yunho, Yunho, senbentar lagi jadwal release dan promosi album baru di Jepang akan dimulai... malah celaka seperti ini!", jelas Junsu Unni penjang, dengan ekspresi cemas sambil menatap Yunho yang tidur pulas. Mmm... Jung Yunho yang sedang tertidur... harus kuakui, dia tampak manis…

"Sebenarnya, Unni... dokter akan melihat perkembangan tulang si pasien dulu mungkin selama kira-kira satu tahun. Jika hasil rontgent menunjukkan bahwa hasil perkembangan tulangnya cukup baik... tidak perlu operasi pengeluaran pen juga tidak apa-apa... biasanya tulang pada usia dewasa, sudah tidak rapuh lagi. Nah, kecuali jika si pasien masih anak-anak, itu harus. Tapi ya kalau si pasien tidak keberatan untuk dioperasi juga, silahkan…", ucapku panjang lebar yang membuat Junsu Unni bengong.

"Jaejoong-ah, bicaramu sudah seperti dokter saja sekarang!", puji Junsu Unni yang membuatku tersipu.

"Ah... Unni bisa saja! Aku kan mahasiswi kedokteran, tentu harus bisa menjelaskan seperti seorang dokter…", aku tahu sekarang wajahku pasti sudah tertutup bias merah, senang sekali rasanya.

"Ne, terkadang aku benar-benar lupa kalau kau ini mahasiswi kedokteran. Karena penampilanmu itu memang lebih mirip pembantu dari pada mahasiswi. Dan untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswi, kau benar-benar ceroboh", aku kenal suara datar yang melontarkan kalimat sinis barusan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Yunho! Kau sudah bangun?", kata Junsu Unni.

"Ya! Suara rumpi kalian berdua benar-benar berisik! Heh, kamu! Kenapa ada di sini Kim Jaejoong? Memangnya apartmentku sudah beres kau rapikan?", tanyanya dengan nada yang menyebalkan bukan main, sambil menunjuk-nunjukku segala!

Aisssh! Kenapa cepat sekali sih bangunnya namja ini? Padahal kalau sedang tidur dia terlihat menggemaskan... kenapa kalau bangun rasanya aku ingin mencakarnya?

"Ne... sudah", jawabku tidak antusias.

"Jinjja? Semoga kau sudah memastikan bahwa semua sudut apartmentku bebas dari debu. Karena 3 hari 9 jam 23 menit yang lalu, aku menemukan masih ada kumpulan debu di pinggiran ranjangku.", ucapnya dengan nada yang menebar ancaman.

"Sudah... sudah semua... aku sudah memastikan tidak ada debu lagi, sprei kamarmu, sesuai permintaanmu, hari ini berwarna hijau (padahal bisa keluar dari rumah sakit saja tidak tahu kapan?), jaketmu yang warna hitam dicuci dengan air hangat, ah pokoknya semua sudah! Lagipula yang memintaku ke sini kan Junsu Unni... kenapa kamu yang sewot sih?", tanyaku sebal sambil memelototinya, aku tidak peduli jika nanti dia akan memotong 10% gajiku seperti bulan kemarin karena aku sekali lagi memperlihatkan wajah 'horor'ku yang waktu itu.

"Ne? Benarkah Noona? Untuk apa memanggil yeoja aneh ini ke sini?", Yunho bertanya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terlihat sangat sipit. (bentar! Bukannya mata Yunho emang udah sipit? Kalau sangat sipit matanya tinggal segaris donk? hyaha…). Junsu Unni hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Meminta Yunho menunggu. Dia baru saja mendapat pesan di Blackberry messengernya. (kasihan deh... nggak ditanggepin,,, hahaha rasain!).

Yeoja aneh adalah satu dari sekian banyak julukan yang diberikan Jung Yunho padaku. Gadis berwajah horor, atlet bus pagi, mahasiswi jurusan sapu-sapu, si narsis dari Busan, apa lagi ya? Ah! Benar-benar banyak... sampai 10 jari kakiku kupakai untuk berhitungpun julukan dari Jung Yunho masih sangat panjang antriannya.

"YEOJA ANEH? Kau benar-benar senang meledekku ya? Sebenarnya kakekku itu musuh bebuyutan kakekmu atau bagaimana sih? kenapa kamu begitu senang menyiksaku?".

Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Kepalanya mendekat ke arahku yang duduk di samping kanan ranjangnya. Wajahnya berhenti persis di depan wajahku. Matanya menatapku tajam. Dag... dig... dug... jantungku benar-benar tidak karuan sekarang.

"Aku? Membencimu? Ani... mana mungkin aku membenci yeoja dengan tampang menyedihkan sepertimu?", ucapnya sambil lebih mendekat ke wajahku... lebih dekat lagi... lebih dekat lagi... aku harus bagaimana sekarang... kenapa Junsu Unni diam saja? Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Junsu Unni mengharap bantuan. Eh? Junsu Unni malah asyik BBM-an? nggak peka banget sih! Junsu Unni tolong, ini keadaan emergency...! Yunho semakin dekat dan... aku benar-benar tidak punya gagasan lain selain menutup mata. Jadi kukatup mataku kuat-kuat... semoga rasanya tidak sakit... (bentar, emangnya Jung Yunho mau ngapain aku?)

Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa selama beberapa detik... tapi kemudian saat aku memutuskan untuk membuka mata... jari telunjuk Yunho ada di sebelah kiri bibirku... mengusapnya perlahan... sambil berkata...

"Kamu makan siang apa sih? Sampai sausnya belepotan ke mana-mana gini?".

"Mwo? Saus?", jadi dia udah bikin jantung aku berguncang 9 skala richter? Cuma buat ngelap saus?

"Waeyo? Ada yang salah?", tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ada yang nggak salah gimana? Aku mendengus.

"Whatever...", jawabku dengan cemberut.

"Jaejoong–ah, kamu kenapa? Bibirmu kok manyun sampai kayak ikan cucut gitu? Wajahnya kusut? Yunho! Kamu apain Jaejoong?", Junsu Unni yang baru kembali lagi kesadarannya ke tempat yang seharusnya langsung komentar.

"Tahu ah!", jawabku ketus. Junsu Unni sih telat. Bukannya nolongin dari tadi, kek! Udah beres baru muncul, dasar!

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu sambil mengunyah sepotong apel yang tadi kukupas sebelum ia bangun. Tunggu dulu! Kyaaaa! bagianku mana? Kok tinggal biji apelnya di piring? Aish! Orang ini benar-benar minta dihajar pakai sepatu katsku!

"Oh iya, Yunho, tadi kamu nanya apa? Ah iya! Kenapa Jaejoong kuminta ke sini? Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin minta pendapatnya... bagaimana kalau kita tambah seorang perawat lagi selama periode pemulihan kakimu?", Junsu Unni mungkin berbicara pada kami, tapi matanya fokus pada layar Handphonenya.

"Terserah saja!", Kataku tidak antusias, sambil memandangi piring apel yang sudah bersih dan kosong. Andwaeee! Aku tidak rela! Itu kan apel aku bawa sendiri! mana jarang-jarang lagi aku bisa beli apel. Kalau dia mau kan tinggal bilang, aku bisa kupaskan yang lain... mana apel itu paling merah lagi... kayaknya manis banget...

End Jaejung POV

~Junsu POV~

"Itu tidak perlu, Noona! Mengurus satu yeoja menakutkan ini saja... sudah begitu merepotkan!", Yunho berkomentar dengan ketus. Sementara Jaejoong menatapnya sambil mendengus. Hah! Kalau 2 orang ini berkumpul di satu ruangan, atmosfirnya seperti perang dingin Rusia versus AS.

"Kalau begitu yang menemanimu di malam hari siapa?", tanyaku dengan nada menyindir.

"Pacarku!", kata Yunho mantap. Dan aku langsung menjawab kalimat angkuhnya itu dengan sebuah jeweran di telinga kirinya.

"Aaaaissshhh!", jeritnya.

"Kau lupa baru saja mencampakkannya 3 hari yang lalu? Gosip itu belum beres tahu! Untung yeoja itu tidak jadi keluar dari K entertainment... lagian kamu punya pacar berapa sih?", ucapku dengan gemas.

"Ya... kalau begitu aku sendiri saja di apartment juga tidak apa-apa...", katanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke dorm dulu untuk sementara waktu? Setidaknya di sana pelayannya bekerja 24 jam... dan bisa menungguimu? Atau... ah seharusnya kau cepat-cepat menikah, Jung Yunho!", ucapku memberi solusi.

"Mwo menikah? Junsu Noona juga tahu kalau yeoja yang ingin kunikahi sudah direnggut oleh takdir dariku dengan kejam! Dan kembali ke dorm? Aku tidak akan sudi kembali ke tempat itu lagi!", reaksi Jung Yunho tidak kusangka-sangka. Dia terlihat begitu marah saat kusinggung-singgung soal menikah. Cintanya memang tragedi. Aku merasa bersalah karena mengeluarkan solusi bodoh seperti itu! Tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat bersalah dan lemah di hadapan Jung Yunho!

"Lalu katakan padaku bagaimana cara mengatasi phobiamu? Changmin jelas tidak bisa menemanimu. Sebentar lagi tur promosi di Jepang akan segera dimulai, tidak mungkin dibatalkan. Sekarang, Changmin harus berjuang sendirian tahu. Heran, kau yang lebih tua tapi kau yang lebih sering membuat masalah", kataku dengan intonasi dingin. Aku harus bisa mengontrol emosi Yunho yang sering tidak terkendali belakangan ini.

"Mmm... phobia?", Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya menonton, masuk arena pembicaraan dengan sebuah pertanyaan singkat... tapi Jung Yunho langsung terduduk tegak dibuatnya. Aku tahu Yunho pasti tidak ingin rahasia memalukannya diketahui oleh yeoja yang terus menerus diledekinya sepanjang hari.

"Oh iya! Kau belum tahu ya Jae-", sebelum aku selesai bicara Yunho sudah memelototiku tajam. Sampai-sampai aku kaget dibuatnya. (bukan karena pelototan matanya menakutkan, tapi aku merasa kasihan saja melihat mata Yunho yang sipit itu dipaksakan melotot... kalian harus lihat, dia benar-benar menyedihkan!).

"Noona yang cantik... pleaseeeee... jangan beritahu apapun!", perintahnya dengan wajah memelas. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah marahnya 2 menit yang lalu. Dasar! Kalau ada maunya saja... wajahnya berubah jadi cute begini!

Jaejoong menatapku penasaran. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekatiku, "Phobia apa Unni?", tanyanya sambil menatap heran Jung Yunho yang ekspresinya berubah drastis.

"Noona, sebagai menager artis yang baik kau harus bisa melindungi privasi artismu... iya kan?", apa kau sedang mengancamku, Yunho? Jadi kalau aku membocorkan rahasiamu aku bukan manager yang baik, begitu?

"Unni... phobia apa?", sementara Jaejoong semakin ngotot ingin tau. Sampai-sampai dia mengguncang-guncang bahu kananku cukup kencang.

"Noona, jangan katakan apapun pada si narsis dari Busan ini! Aku mohon...", sekarang giliran Yunho yang menggenggam erat tangan kananku sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Aaaaaissshhh! Apa-apaan kalian? Memangnya aku ini lonceng kuil buat berdoa, apa?! Sampai harus digoyang-goyang seperti ini?!", teriakku kesal.

Mereka berdua langsung menutup telinga.

"Waeyo?", tanyaku dengan mimik galak.

"Su... suara melengking lumba-lumbanya Unni keluar, barusan...", ucap Jaejoong takut. Sementara yunho menatapku dengan tatapan peringatan sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, "Shuuut".

Aku sudah terlanjur kesal pada Yunho, "Jaejoong, sebenarnya Yunho itu punya phobia takut tidur sendiri. Kalau orang yang menemaninya tidur keluar dari kamarnya selangkah saja... dia pasti terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi.", jelasku yang disambut tatapan tidak percaya Jaejoong dan cubitan keras di tangan kiriku.

"Aaawww!", jeritku.

"Jadi maksud Unni...", Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Aku mengusapi tanganku, "Ne, Jaejoong... yeoja-yeoja yang dibawa Yunho setiap malam ke apartmentnya itu... hanya untuk menemani dia tidur. Sementara gadis-gadis itu tidur di ranjang Yunho yang nyaman, dia tidur di sofa kamarnya tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh para yeoja itu. Jangan bilang kalau kau selama ini percaya dengan gosip-gosip bahwa Yunho itu maniak seks?", ungkapku sambil memelototi Yunho.

"Sejujurnya Unni... memang...", Jaejoong menjawab dengan lemah dan masih seakan tidak percaya.

"Ani, meskipun menyebalkan, Yunho belum pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu dengan siapapun! Dia benar-benar namja yang menghormati para wanita.", jelasku sekali lagi panjang dan lebar, sementara Jung Yunho memanyunkan bibirnya panjang dan lebar... tebak apa reaksi Jaejoong selanjutnya? Yap! Dia tertawa panjang dan lebar tanpa jeda. Aku tersenyum sinis pada Yunho. Rasakan! Memang enak dipermalukan? Kemudian aku ikut tertawa dengan Jaejoong, hahaha...

End Junsu POV

~Yoochun POV~

"Kyahahahahaha...", aku benar-benar tertawa sepuas-puasnya hari ini. Jaejoongpun masih tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Jadi, Jung Yunho yang 'The King of Seoul', playboy di antara selebritis yeoja Korea, penyanyi ternama pemenang berbagai penghargaan, aktor terkenal, model termahal majalah bergengsi... takut tidur sendirian? Hahaha...", aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diceritakan oleh yeoja manis di sebelahku ini.

Ini adalah sebuah rahasia besar Jung Yunho. Dan sebelum memberitahuku, Jaejoong sudah membuatku bersumpah untuk tidak menggunakan berita ini untuk bergosip. Menyebalkan! yah... tapi tidak masalah sih!

"Tapi Oppa... di dunia ini memang banyak phobia-phobia aneh! Semisal Klaustrophobia, ketakutan pada ruangan tertutup dan lembab, arachnophobia, ketakutan pada laba-laba, dan... ah, ada juga arachibutyrophobia!", ucap Jaejoong bersemangat. Sambil memegang erat kertas hasil surfing di internet.

"Arachibu... apa? Phobia macam apa lagi itu?", tanyaku dengan tampang bodoh. Karena aku memang sama sekali tidak tahu masalah seperti ini. Dan 1 hal yang aku garis bawahi adalah... seharusnya Jaejoongpun seperti aku, tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Tapi dia benar-benar serius mencari tahu. Padahal ini bukan termasuk ke dalam bidang yang kami geluti di fakultas kami.

"ARACHIBUTYROPHOBIA...", Jaejoong menjawab dengan sangat antusias. Kertas yang dibawa Jaejoong bukan Cuma berisi variant nama-nama phobia, tapi juga tips-tips untuk mengatasi phobia.

"Itu ketakutan pada mentega kacang yang lengket pada langit-langit mulutmu…", jelasnya singkat. Topik ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan jurusan yang akan ia ambil nanti saat S2.

Kenapa ia harus begitu bersemangat? jangan-jangan? jangan–jangan Jaejoong? Dia? Menyukai namja angkuh itu...?

"Hya! Yoochun Oppa! Waeyo, bengong begitu? Oppa kebiasaan nih! Kalau dongsaengnya cerita, suka nggak didengerin!", Jaejoong kemudian memajukan bibirnya sebagai tanda kekesalannya.

"Hei! Jangan cemberut begitu! Jelek tahu! Ah, atau mau kucium saja?", kataku sambil mendekati wajahnya dan memonyongkan bibirku.

"Aaawww!", sebelum bibirku sampai menyentuh bibirnya, ibujari dan telunjuk Jaejoong sudah memencet hidungku duluan.

"Aisssh, Oppa genit ih! Nanti kulaporkan pada Ahjumma baru tahu rasa!", ancamnya.

"Laporkan saja!", tantangku sambil memegangi hidungku yang merah seperti hidung badut. Tapi anehnya, justru wajah Jaejoong yang cemberut, bukannya aku yang harusnya marah?

"Jaejoong-ah...", panggilku saat dia semakin cemberut. Bukannya menjawab panggilanku, dia justru berpindah dari bangku taman kampus yang kami duduki ke bangku yang ada di sebelah kami.

"Aiiiisssh... Jaejoong-ah pengambekan iiih... masa begitu saja marah?", kataku sambil mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dia mengabaikanku, dan pindah ke bangku yang lain.

"Jaejoong-ah... aisssh!", aku ikut berpindah lagi. Dengan wajah ditekuk, dia pindah lagi ke bangku yang lain. Memang, taman ini memiliki bangku-bangku yang berjajar sepanjang taman bunga, jadi jika adegan ini tidak segera diselesaikan, bukan tidak mungkin Jaejung akan terus menghindariku sampai ujung taman universitas yang luasnya hampir sama dengan sebuah lapangan sepakbola.

Sekali ini aku memegang tangannya sebelum ia pidah ke bangku taman berikutnya, "Jaejoong-ah, kau menyukai Jung Yunho, Ne?", Jaejoong bereaksi tidak sesuai perkiraanku, dia tertawa! Keras sekali... sampai keluar air mata segala!

"Jaejoong-ah, aku serius!", kataku sambil berjongkok di depannya dan menatap matanya seserius mungkin. Aku tidak peduli dengan para yeoja yang berbisik-bisik dengan mimik wajah tidak rela, atau para namja yang berusaha sibuk dengan kegiatannya namun sesekali tetap mencuri-curi pandang. Penasaran dengan perkembangan.

Tawa Jaejoong mereda, "Aku? Menyukai? Jung Yunho? Dunia sebentar lagi kiamat kalau begitu! Oppa, kalau mau minta maaf ya minta maaf saja! Nggak usah bawa-bawa Jung Yunho segala!", katanya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Entah mengapa aku merasa mendapat momentum yang tepat. Angin sepoi yang membuai rambut panjang Jaejoong yang tergerai, tangannya yang ada dalam genggamanku, senyum manisnya yang hanya ditujukan untukku. Aku hanya punya satu kalimat yang harus kuucapkan, "Jaejung-ah, jeongmal saranghaeyo... maukah kau jadi yeojachinguku?", ucapku lembut dengan suara khasku yang berbisik. Semuanya sudah tepat, keromantisan pada takaran yang pas, sekarang tinggal menunggu jawaban...

"Hah? Mwo? Yeojachingunya Park Yoochun?", tanyanya dengan nada skeptis yang merusak suasana romantis. Kemudian disusul dengan suara tawa yang lebih mengagetkan daripada suara tawanya yang pertama. (sekilas bahkan kulihat beberapa yeoja yang sedang mengintip adegan kami sampai terjungkal saking kagetnya!).

"Jaejoong-ah, apanya yang lucu? Aku sungguh-sungguh!", kataku sambil mengeratkan genggamanku.

"Oppa! Sakit!", dia menarik tangannya yang memang sedikit memerah, lalu meniupinya.

"Oppa! Aku juga serius dan sungguh-sungguh! Sudah berapa kali coba Oppa memintaku jadi yeojachingu Oppa? Dan aku akan selalu mengatakan hal yang sama... aku sayang pada Oppa, dan akan setia bersama Oppa selamanya, sebagai dongsaeng kesayangan Oppa. Dan karena itu, Oppa juga harus setia menjadi Oppaku tersayang untuk selamanya... ne?", jelasnya dengan nada tulus. Aku tidak bisa menjawab.

"Lagipula kalau aku jadi yeojachingunya Oppa sekarang... aku jadi yang keberapa ya?", mulailah Jaejung mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya, itu adalah absen nama-nama pacarku yang ada di universitas ini. Kadang-kadang Jaejoonglah yang mengaturkan schedule pacaranku.

"Yang ke-23! Ah, aku tidak akan pernah mau... mending jadi dongsaeng Oppa saja! Lebih sering dijajaninya!", ucapnya dengan kerling jenaka sambil mencubit pipiku.

Aku masih bergeming. Sedikit menarik nafas. Ini memang penolakan yang kesekian kali, namun rasanya penolakan kali ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"OPPA! Jangan cemberut begitu... Oppa tadi nggak serius kan nyatain cintanya? OPPA!", giliran Jaejoong membujukku sekarang.

"Hah... baiklah. Aku mengerti", ucapku lemas.

"Jaejoong-ah, siapa nama Noona yang memperkenalkan Jung Yunho padamu?", kataku dengan nada dingin.

"Waeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?", Jaejoong malah balik bertanya dengan heran. Untuk kukutuk, jawabku dalam hati, karena aku tahu kau menolakku sekarang sebab kau mulai menyukai Yunho kan?

"Aniyo... hanya ingin tahu saja..." kataku datar.

"Oppa tahu? Dia sangat cantik, namanya Kim Junsu... dia seperti ibu peri yang menolongku dari kesulitan... dia sabar, baik hati, dan cerdas...", dan bla... bla... bla... Jaejoong sangat bersemangat memuji yeoja itu, "Kim Junsu...", gumamku sambil berusaha mengingat namanya. Aku akan menyiksamu karena sudah membuat Joongieku menyukai namja sombong itu!

"Oppa... jangan melamun dengan wajah itu! Aku tidak suka, Oppaku jadi kelihatan jahat…", ucap Jaejoong cemas.

"Semenyeramkan itukah?", dia mengangguk. Aku hendak menggenggam tangannya untuk mengatakan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kkajja...", ucapnya spontan.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong sudah bangkit dan menarik tanganku, kami menjauh dari taman.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau mau bawa aku ke mana?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Ke tempat di mana Oppa pasti akan merasa senang! Dan berhenti memasang tampang merajuk yang jelek seperti itu", ucapnya sambil terus menarikku melewati taman, gedung fakultas kedokteran, gedung fakultas bahasa, gedung fakultas teknik kimia dan gerbang universitas. Sebenarnya Jaejoong mau membawaku ke mana?

~End Yoochun POV~

~TBC~


End file.
